epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroin Joke
Heroin is a running gag created by EpicLLOYD in the ERB Behind the Scenes. During the first few videos, Lloyd would ask the audience if they wanted some heroin. After a while, he usually just mentioned the word heroin in each behind the scenes video, to the audience, himself, or the people around him. Starting from Adam vs Eve, Lloyd stopped making the joke, as he has stated that he feels it is becoming stale. The joke was revived in Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Occurrences *ERB 11 - (while wearing the Gandalf beard) and asks, "Hey, bro. You wanna buy some heroin?" This is because bald men with long beards often look like heroin dealers. *ERB 12 - Lloyd walks up to Nice Peter in the Thing costume and say, "Yo, Yo. You guys wanna buy some heroin?" in a raspy voice. *ERB 13 - Lloyd, dressed as Mr. McFeely, looks through a door and asks, "Anybody wanna buy some heroin?" in the same raspy voice. *ERB 14 - Lloyd beams down to the studio dressed as Captain Kirk and "You guys wanna buy some heroin?" in the same voice. *ERB 15 - KassemG gets Lloyd's name wrong, tells him to make a YouTube channel (which he has), and tells him to put some videos on it (which there are). Lloyd then asks him in his normal voice if he wants heroin, in which Kassem replies, "Yeah!" and proceeds to walk towards Lloyd. *ERB 16 - Lloyd, gettting face plastered for the Adolf Hitler Carbonite block, writes a note that says, " Heroin?" *ERB 17 - Lloyd, in the Pleistarchus diaper and t-shirt, tells Peter, in the Master Chief pantyhose on his head, "I know you're a ninja, but let me just pitch this: I say you go on your next assassination trip, tripping on some China-ball heroin." Peter replies, "Dude, your balls are showing." Lloyd looks down and asks, "Are they? How do they look?" Peter replies, "I don't know, but I...I do need some heroin!" Lloyd says, "No, listen, listen," Lloyd stretches out his legs. "Listen. I just want you to come over here, just for a second!" *ERB 18 - Lloyd, dressed as Mario, tries to get Atul Singh (ERB's time manager) to recognize him. But he mistakes him for Mario Lopez and Mario Williams. And just as Atul is leaving, he tries to stop him by saying, "I have heroin!" *ERB 19 - First occurrence: Lloyd, with the Young Michael Jackson wig and Old Elvis Presley sideburns says to the camera, "What's up, blood? You wanna buy some heroin?" Second occurrence: Lloyd, dressed as Young Elvis Presley, walks up to Bentley Green, dressed as Young Michael Jackson, and is about to ask him something. It then cuts to Bentley saying, "I do not do heroin! Hey, yo, cops! He-he wants to do heroin!" And while he says that, Lloyd says, "Uh, gotta go!" and walks towards the exit. This was the first and only time so far that he has ironically offered it to a kid. *ERB 20 - At the end of the video, as Marilyn Monroe (played by Kimmy Gatewood) was singing "Happy Birthday Mr. President" in front of the camera, when she got to "Happy birthday Mr..." Lloyd pushes her and finishes with "Heroin." He then proceeds to finish the song. *ERB 21 - Lloyd, dressed as Bill Gates, looks at a vending machine and says, "Uh, Doritos, Cheetos, Fritos - oh, heroin, sweet!" It later comes back to him as he asks, "Does anybody have change for a million?" *ERB 22 - Lloyd, dressed as Frank Sinatra, is playing ping pong with someone and constantly wins. Lloyd then bets the man's girlfriend, and wins. He then tells her "You're coming with me, baby. Let's get some heroin, and blow this pop stand!" *ERB 23 - Lloyd, dressed as Mitt Romney, trips out while holding a camera. He then stops and says "That's some good heroin!" *ERB 24 - It shows a whiteboard the says "Pete + Lloyd". Lloyd changes it to "Lloyd + Pete". Then Peter, dressed as The 10th Doctor, comes up, says "Hold on, I'm stealing it!", and adds "+ HEROIN?" and runs away triumphantly. *ERB 25 - Lloyd, dressed as Clint Eastwood, says "All right, everybody freeze. Put your gold and your heroin in the bag!" *ERB 26 - Lloyd, dressed as Robin, says to the cameraman "Can you go into my pants pocket and, uh, um... in the green room and, grab my heroin?" *ERB 27 - Lloyd, as one of the Elves, reads from the list "Dear Santa: Hi, my name is Bobby. I've been a good boy all year. Please bring me a new bike and heroin for Christmas. Love, Bobby." He pauses and says "Ok." *ERB 28 to ERB 30 - No Heroin Joke, although Jenna Marbles mentions that Lloyd told her one in the behind the scenes for Adam vs Eve. *ERB 31 - Lloyd asks, "You know what drug Lance Armstrong never tested positive for? Heroin." *ERB 32 - Lloyd, dressed as Skrillex, tells the audience "Music is my heroin, man. Music." *ERB 33 - Lloyd, portraying Joseph Stalin, looks at the camera and says "One time in freezing cold, my comrades and I tried heroin. No effect." *ERB 34 - After showing Ray William Johnson's verse as Boba Fett, Lloyd says to the audience "You know what's in that jetpack, don't you? ...Rocket fuel. And heroin." However, the "heroin" part was cut off at the very end, leading Lloyd to say "And hero-". *ERB 35 - Lloyd asks a person what he's buying. The person doesn't understand, but when he's gone past, Lloyd turns to the camera whispering "Heroin dude!" *ERB 36 - Lloyd asks the audience if they want to buy some heroin, and Joan of Arc appears. It is a play on words, "heroin" and "heroine". *ERB 37 - Lloyd (dressed as Pablo Picasso) introduces the audience to his dog Parker. Parker is then seen sniffing the cameraman's crotch. Lloyd asks him what he smells and proceeds to answer, "Heroin, heroin in your crotch". *ERB 38 - While Lloyd is talking to the cameraman, he becomes bored and aims the camera away from Lloyd. Angry, Lloyd then says that he only wants to hear the heroin joke, then leaves. *ERB 39 - Peter, dressed as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, tells the viewer not to do heroin because "Death loves people who do heroin", and lunges at the camera. Trivia *Nice Peter has made the heroin joke twice: in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and in Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge, with the 10th Doctor's and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's costume. *In the Questions and Answers video, Lloyd stated that he might retire the Heroin Joke and think up of something else, or still use it, just not as often. Category:Behind the Scenes Category:EpicLLOYD